


take his reward

by scionavarielle



Series: Take Me [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sleep tight my princess, you are doing well today, you deserves your reward,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take his reward

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Hummeus】【授权翻译】take his reward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951820) by [latelemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon)



> so yeah, finally after a lot of struggling, I've managed to come up with the sequel (?)  
> don't know if it's 'hot' enough or stuffs  
> and yeah, writing smut in English is not as easy as in my own language. LOL  
> enjoy ;)

 

Mad is probably the right word to describe Marco’s feeling. Okay, not mad, frustrated. Well, whatever the words to describe Marco’s condition right now, it doesn’t change that he’s in a very bad mood that almost everyone know not to involve with a bad mood Marco. Why is he in this current mood, you ask? Simple.

They had won the match, got the three points they need. They played good, not the best, but good, though by the judge of Jogi’s look, Marco knows that everyone will have a hard training for the next international break. But hey, the upside is that Marco is _not injured_. His supporters have even teased and made lots of pictures and stuffs about him not getting injured. He is also happy for that, but now is not the right time to discuss about his not-getting-injury-stuffs.

The reason that why he is in a foul mood is easy. When he got back from the interview, all happy and excited of what could _possibly_ happen, it turned out that he only met with an empty room. No sign of Mats. Not even Christoph was in the room. Sulking, Marco thought to wait in the room but decided against it as he didn’t want that Christoph found him there. He thought to get back to his room with a heavy sigh.

Mesut – his roommate that night – looked at him when he got back to his room. Raising his eyebrows, Mesut asked. “You okay?” Nodding slowly, Marco just jumped to his bed with his right cheek met the softness of the bed. “Well, if you’re looking for Mats, I saw him going out with Christoph.”

That one sentence hit Marco like a thunderstorm. He should have seen this coming, with all the candid photos of Mats together with Christoph and how they went out together before with Benni and Max. Tt’s not that Marco doesn’t like Christoph. No, on the other hand, he likes the kid and he believes all the NT-s are having the same thought. The kid is cute, in his very own way, not to mention _very cute_. Oh, did Marco have mentioned that the kid has a tempting pair of ass? Yeah, bet some of the guys are thinking what it would be like to be inside those chubby cheeks. Hell, Marco even has that thought of pounding with his cock inside Christoph.

But he’s not one to share, so he believes that it’s not a thing to be shared to. He has thought of having non-monogamist relationship, like thinking to have threesome or moresome is so hot and he couldn’t just ignore that. However, Mats and him, they are still _new._ He just barely finally dragged out the _other side_ of Mats and doesn’t think it will be a great idea to propose any weird kinky stuff just yet.

“You not with Sami?” Marco mumbles through the bed, looking back to the midfielder blushes and he grins. “Ah, you guys have a plan already, I assume?”

Mesut nods hesitantly. It is very evident that he is embarrassed. “Yeah, going out in a while, if you’re fine though?” Mesut asks once again just to make sure that Marco will be alright if he leaves the blonde alone.

Nodding. “Yeah, won’t kill me to be alone, you know.” Giving his best grin and still lying on his bed make his cheeks kind of hurt. “Mes,” He calls the midfielder once again. “You said that Mats going out with Christoph? I thought that Christoph would want to spend time with Manu?”

It’s like a common secret that the kid and the goalkeeper are an item. No matter how hard they try to hide it, the apparent blush, the secret whispers, the gentle caress, and you name it are like a crystal clear.

“Well, think they have a fight? Not sure. Maybe it’s with the bunny-girl post? Or that Manu’s team lost to Christoph’s?” Mesut shrugs and Marco knows that the man decides not to talk about this topic.

Apparently no matter how oblivious Marco could be to his surrounding, he realized there is this weird atmosphere around the lovey dovey couple. So gloomy. Maybe it’s cause of that, Marco sighs. Saying his final goodbye, Mesut then walks to the door. Hearing the door closed, Marco knows that he’s only alone in his room. He lies back on the bed, taking out his phone and looking through the apps. Engaging himself in Candy Crush game for a while until he’s stuck and gets lazy to continue. He closes the apps and looks for another thing to do. Finally after looking through some mentions on his twitter from his fans telling how happy they were that he’s not injured, he ends up opening the Instagram apps.

His mouth opens, his eyes open so wide that they could pop out anytime. He touches the screen to make sure that he was not hallucinating. There, under the ‘aussenrist15’ name, is a photo of the person he’s been looking for all day with the roommate. The photo is taken somewhere in the hotel, Marco realizes. He recognizes the plant and the curtain. Maybe it’s the lobby – or is it the room? Marco looks around, shaking his head. No, it doesn’t look like the room.

Restraining himself to throw the innocent phone away, Marco finally puts it back on the table. His fear is there suddenly. Could it be that it’s just Marco’s imagination that Mats likes the idea of taking their relationship a bit _rough_? Or is Mats a sadistic bastard who enjoys seeing Marco suffers that much? Yeah, maybe it’s the latter. But it’s not in this kind of _sadistic_ that Marco craves.

Thinking a lot makes him headache. Realizing that it won’t change anything, he takes his phone back. He _needs_ to talk to someone and therefore not long after, he dials the numbers he’s familiar with.

Lewy’s name is what appeared on his screen. He knows that Poland has finished the game, judging from the clock. Time flies so fast without Marco realizing and it annoys him that he haven’t even done anything.

After the third dial, Marco could hear a –

Is it a moan?

“Fuck – oh, Marco, hi, urgh.”

Marco has a glimpse idea of what is happening there but he just needs someone to talk. “Hey, Lewy, are you okay?” He tries to ask the rhetorical question.

“Ye – s – Fuck it Woj. Nggh, yes yes I’m fine! Gosh!”

“Can’t believe you’re answering while doing whatever you guys are doing.” Marco groans, putting his hand on his head. He sits up himself to lean on the headboard.

“Sorry, Woj just – oh my goodness, Marco I’ll – I’ll – I’ll call you –“

“He’ll call you later when he’s not busy swallowing my cock,” Marco believes he could see a grin from that sentence and without further ado, he closes the phone. Well, at least one of them is being _taken care_ of. Once again his phone is left ignored on the table.

Maybe it’s the irritation or the frustration that makes his body heat. Or perhaps he thinks that it kinds of hot listening to Lewy, being taking _rough_ by the Polish Goalkeeper. Something that he hopes to get that day but it seems like he has to let the day go without getting anything. Well, who says that he can’t have his own fun anyway?

Slowly, teasingly he sneaks his hand on his shorts – it’s a very _short_ shorts, he thought of using that to his _night activities_ later with Mats but apparently it’s _not_ what happens right now – he thinks his hand as Mats’. Trailing on his own boxer, finding his crotch, still not yet erect, not enough stimulation. He touches his cock, pressing it lightly with the fabric between his finger and his cock. It feels good but not enough. He thinks what Mats would do with those long fingers, so sexy. He bets those fingers could do well in his other place.

His right hand keeps pressing while his left hand slowly sneaks to the back, between the creak of his ass, finding his own hole. Not going to push his finger just yet, he teases himself, trailing on the outside, circling around there. Marco groans. His body’s temperature is high and even if it’s not enough he tries to imagine lots of things – some sensation that could bring him to his climax.

Too deep in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize that someone is opening his door and could look at him in his state. Hearing someone coughing causes his eyes to open and there he sees the fucking defender who is watching him with a grin.

“Go on,” Mats says, moving his head to assure Marco to continue.

Smirking back, that is exactly what Marco does. He could feel the intense gazes from Mats, probably stripping him naked with those brown eyes. He glances back to Mats who just leans left on the door with his hands crossed, expressionless. Marco could not wait to see how he could change the face later, making Mats crazy and being a _sadist_ Marco knows the man could be.

Without further ado, he pushes one of his fingers then takes a breath. It’s tight and he hasn’t put somelube but Marco needs more and then the second finger is there then continues to third until those fingers keep pounding inside him. Trying to find his own sweet spot, Marco ignores the fact he’s not alone. The fact that Mats is looking at him and could join him anytime soon (which Marco knows will happen but not after he’s finished his masturbation). It feels so hot, so erotic.

Not leaving his cock behind, he strokes it with the same rhythm as his left hands. The stimulation is enough to make him on edge and – “Oh, ah, ah!” He comes inside his shorts. He could sense the wetness there and wonders what he would say to Mesut when tomorrow comes.

Taking a deep breath after his ministrations, he let his three fingers inside him while his right hand is staying beside him now. He notices the bed shifts because of another presence. Still closing his eyes, he lets Mats above him, probably kneeling with his body in the middle.

“So beautiful,” Mats whispers while caressing his cheeks. Slowly opening his eyes, he meets with Mats’ face, all in adoring way. Purring under the touch for a while, Marco then realizes he should be mad.

He glares at Mats. “Enjoying your time?”

At first, Mats is shocked with the sudden change from Marco but then the defender smirks. “Yeah, Chris is _nice_ , _very nice_.”

“Then I don’t see why you should spend your time here as what you said and I quote ‘he is very nice’. Besides, he’s your roommate.” Suddenly something knocks sense to Marco’s mind. “Wait, how did you get in here?”

“Mesut gives me his key as he’s staying the night with Sami, I assume.” Mats takes the card key from his jeans pocket and shows it. Marco grumbles. Chuckling, Mats continues, “And, why should I be with Christoph when here, my very _own bitch_ is waiting for me alright.”

“Am not _your bitch_ ,” Marco hisses even though he believes something is implied from Mats’ words. His eyes is questioning Mats’ actions. Mats has found his way to sit on the edge of the bed, next to Marco’s thighs. Marco just realizes a black plastic that Mats has brought. The man appears looking for something from the bag and when he takes it out, Marco freezes. His jaw drops at seeing the thing on Mats’ palm. He looks at Mats, blinking many times as to make sure that his eyes are not deceiving him.

Seeing Marco’s reaction, Mats smile softly, “Well, things happened between Manu and Chris, I think, so kid asked me for help, _reference_ you know. Then after pulling some strings, we went to the sex shop together. The owner promised to keep quiet that we ever going there.”

“H – how?”

“Well, let’s just say that our captain is one of the owner’s faithful customers,” Mats winks.

“That rabbit,” Marco shakes his head. “Then?”

Knowing very well that Marco demands a very good explanation, Mats heaves a sigh. “Then I helped Chris to find the right toys, don’t wanna the boy to freak out just the first time.”

“You should just let Manu helped him.”

“Well, the thing is that Chris thought Manu was tired with him so he thought to do something. When he saw that post, you know which post, Chris then asked me. Besides, wouldn’t it be weird to ask the subject himself to help? Chris wants this as a birthday gift too, so yeah.”

“Still, doesn’t have to be you and you guys took lots selfies together, not to mention –“

“Marco,” Mats’ voice is firm and Marco gulps. He doesn’t mean to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but he is doesn't like the idea of Mats and Christoph together. “It just happened that I _owed_ Chris. Hey, if it’s not him, I’m not sure we’ll be an item. And it’s just nice to help the kid and bout the selfies. Well, just to say we’re hoping the same reaction from the other person.” Mats winks.

Blinking once. Twice. Thrice. Marco grins. “You sneaky bastard,” He pinches Mats’ cheeks. “If Chris couldn’t walk all day, I know who will be responsible to that.”

“Oh, but he’s not the only one, you know.” Mats’ tone is playful and Marco hides any kind of blushing that could appear on his face. “So, I found this there and I think of you, my _little bitch_ , who’s so eager and missing me already.” Mats leans closer, leaving the thing he brought on Marco’s stomach. “Do you miss me?” Huskily he whispers. “Do you want me to put my cock inside your cunt? I know you’ll like it, when you come untouched, just from my hand teasing your nipples, pounding your cunt till you full of me, don’t you?”

Body shivering from the thoughts, Marco bites his lips. He wants this and he wants Mats, but the man has to do it the _hard_ way because he won’t just give in. “No,” Marco manages to say after controlling his desire.

“No?” Mats pulls back, raising his eyebrows, grinning. “I thought someone wants it rough?” He ghostly touches Marco’s clothed cock, still wet from the previous come. “Or, someone is trying to play hard to get, hmm?”

No answer from Marco because the blonde is still deep in his own pleasure thoughts, with Mats hands, breathes, and gazes. “Wear it.” His eyes look to Mats then to the thing on his stomach. The tone inside Mats is definite. It’s an order and no argument to that. Gulping, he takes the thing slowly. Taking his time to admire the collar on his hand. Yes, Mats just bought him a _collar_ , emphasizing this thing to another level and Marco would be lying if he’s not excited. It’s just a simple collar, but it’s made of leather and Marco could find it’s comfortable to wear. It’s a plain one, no decorations or such, just a simple black collar.

Staring back at Mats’ eyes which look at him hungrily, Marco slowly opens the collar and wears it. As the leather touches his neck, he moans. He feels another hand helping him to wear the collar. “Let me do that to my good _girl_.” Marco lets him, couldn’t even decipher his thoughts right now.

After it’s all set, Marco couldn’t believe that he’s comfortable with wearing the collar there. Fuck, even the thought that he’s wearing one arouses him that he could his cock hard again. “So, here’s the thing.” Mats says, his eyes locked at Marco and the blonde knows that he could trust Mats, trust his boyfriend. “Whenever I put this on you, you’ll play into your character, _May_ and obeys my order without argument. You can fight a little or what that suits you, but if it’s too much, I will _punish_ you, none to your liking, I promise that.” Mats smirks. “But alas, remember, if it’s too much, you know what you should do, right?”

Marco nods. _Two pinches on Mats body and his own safeword_ , he wants to say but he could only open his mouth, gulping. Mats looks satisfied with that. “Good,” The older man caresses his cheeks and again Marco purrs like a cat. “Now, be a good slave and satisfy your master, won’t you?”  Seeing Marco nods, Mats continue again. “Then strip.”

He stands up from the bed, giving space to the blonde and ever so slowly Marco takes of his cloth. Savoring his time to tease _his master_ , who’s watching him intensely, he believes that Mats has a very good self-control or the man is just a sadistic _dom._ He takes a long time to takes of his short, lowering it ever so slowly that he has a time touching all his thighs at the same time the stickiness on his shorts of his own come. The air conditioner is on but Marco doesn’t feel the coldness, instead he feels very hot. The undressing gaze from Mats to his half-hard cock is not helping at all.

Mats is taking his time to admire the beauty in front of him. Surely it’s not the first time he sees Marco naked. Hell, they have been making out and had sex many times before but it’s not something to compare to this. Obedient and naked Marco, saves only for the black collar on his neck, on the bed waiting for Mats’ order. Mats knows he chose the right color. The black color contrasts with Marco’s pale and white smooth skin.

“ _Master?_ ” When Marco calls him by that, Mats groans. He just wants to jump on the blonde and takes him like that, but it won’t be fun now, will it?

“Did I say that you could talk?” Back to his character, he stares sharply at Marco. Shaking his head, Marco looks down. “Then why did you disobey me, huh?” He walks closer, lifting up Marco’s chin. He could see the lusts from those eyes and Mats won’t disappoint that. “But since you’re new and been a good _girl_ just now, I shall forgive you.”

No response from Marco and Mats raises his eyebrows. “What did you say to that?”

“Th – thank you _master_.”

“Sir is enough,” Mats chuckles. “Master is too long, although it’s hot. Get it?”

“Yes _sir_.”

“Now, suck me.” Marco nods eagerly, using his hands to unzip but before he could do that Mats stops him. “Use your mouth, _bitch_. I know that mouth is not for nothing, hmm?”

Fuck it’s hot, Marco thinks. The way Mats order him, the blazing glares inside and the _dominant_ side. Using his teeth, he bites the zip and trying to lower it down. His cheeks rubbing with Mats’ clothed cock. His mouth then grabs to the button, skillfully with the combination of his tongue and his teeth he finally manages to open it. Biting the edge of the pants, Marco pulls it down along with the boxers letting the cock out.

He has seen Mats cock many times, but it’s always like the first time seeing that huge cock in front of him. Grinning, Marco is happy to know that he is the cause of the half-hard cock in front of him. He rubs his cheek with the cock, feeling the warmth spreading through his body. “I know you love it in either your hole but it won’t just do its job, you know? So why don’t you be a good girl and do what you have to do?” Hesitantly – what a great act from the blonde – Marco touches the tip of the cock before feeling him being pushed roughly from behind. Next thing he knows, he engulfs the cock in once.

“No hand.” So he does exactly what he’s been told. Moving his face a little to find the right position Marco never fails to suck the cock like a kid does to a lollipop. Well if there’s a lollipop that will look and taste like Mats’ cock, Marco will surely buy it first. He could hear Mats groan in pleasure and he is very, very proud with what he is doing. Closing his eyes, he opens his mouth wider to do deep throat.

He coughs a little when Mats thrusts upwards, touching his throat harshly. It’s hurt but not in that kind and Marco could take it – he _enjoys_ it to be quite honest. Mats’ right hand is grabbing his hair, but not pulling or pushing, merely staying there. The left hand on Marco’s shoulder to balance the blonde. Marco keeps sucking and it’s the only sound that filled the room. Skin meets skin.

“Fuck! Never know you could be that good, wonder how many cocks you have taken with that sinful mouth of yours. Probably many. Maybe you – nggh – don’t take only one, but two.” Mats looks down to Marco who has opened his eyes. “You’d like it, don’t you?” Grinning, Mats pushes Marco’s head again. “I know you’d do. Fuck, you like that, sucking one cock and your hand stroking the other, serving two people at once. Maybe three. We can’t leave your other hand free, can we?”

Groaning with his sucking, Marco could not stop that it sounds so tempting. He could put himself in that position. Kneeling in front of Mats, sucking while his two other hands stroking two other cocks – some faces are on his mind. “I know – maybe we should invite Christoph, don’t you think? He’ll be confused, but he will enjoy it. Yes, faster bitch! Then maybe we can have Manu too. We’ll have foursome together, in this room, or later. Yeah, there suck it, girl.”

Mats glance at Marco’s cock and smirks that it’s fully hard now, waiting to release. He could see the precum there already. One little stroke and Mats swears Marco could explode just right there. But no, it’s not yet. He has yet to come first and it’s soon, Mats could feel that.

“Stop,” Mats orders. Reluctantly, with a whining voice, Marco stops sucking. He pulls away with a ‘pop’ sound. Gosh that is so sexy. Staring at Mats with doe eyes, he is waiting. “Want to come on your face, open your mouth, you want it right? My come inside your mouth and dirtying your face?”

Mats doesn’t wait to see Marco’s respond before stroking his own cock in such speed. Soon he comes on Marco’s face and inside his mouth. White is covering the blonde’s eyes, noses, and some falls down to the bed and Marco’s thigh. Marco swallows the come he gets while licking the leftover on his lips. Soon, he feels a pair of warm hands rubbing his face, spreading the come around his face like applying on a _cream_. “So beautiful, so _pretty_ and so very slutty.” Mats chuckles.

He leans down to capture those sticky lips, tongue licking around the lips, to taste his very own come then forcing itself to find its way inside Marco’s mouth. Seeing some resistance from the blonde, Mats finds his hands pinching both the exposed nipples. When Marco opens his mouth to moan, Mats slips his tongue inside and there, he tastes the cave he loves second. Because the other one is way down there and Mats just want to do that.

“Lie down on your back.” And lied down Marco does.

He looks at Mats expectantly especially when _his master_ takes off the cloth ever so slowly, knowing very well that Marco’s eyes are over the Greek body. “Impatient, enough, hmm?” Mats teases. He puts both his hands on either side of Marco’s body, fully capturing the younger man underneath him. Leaning closer to Marco, Mats grins then slowly he goes to the hole he can’t wait to have.

“NGGHH!” Marco wants to shout but remembers the order Mats gave him and he bit his lips to stop his voice.

Mats knows that but he ignores it and continue doing his job down there. He licks the outer side of the hole, his hands fully pushes away Marco’s legs. Not that it’s necessary because the blonde is willingly opening his thigh wider. He enjoys the way Marco tries to shut up even though he knows how wonderful it will be to hear the sound. But oh well, he can let it for another time right?

Marco needs to release. His cock is so full and he needs to touch himself because Mats’ teasing is not enough. If only that tongue –

“ANGHHHH!!” Something is inside him and from the size, it’s not a tongue but finger, he thinks there are two fingers, hoping it’s not right. Then soon, something warmer is inside him, skillfully wandering around inside his hole. Unconsciously he bucks his hips upwards and he knows Mats’ chuckling with his action but he couldn’t help it. He needs this so much. Just a little bit more.

“If you come, I’ll stop.” Fuck, that sadistic bastard. Marco calms himself, breath in a rhythm to stop himself from come just then. It’s not an easy stuff if you see the redness from his cock. It will burst anytime soon, but he can’t just accept himself to lose from this.

He stops thinking, letting himself to enjoy the pleasure while at the same time controlling himself. It’s a lot work to do. When he feels he wants to come, he looks away, the ceiling, the window, anything just to forget that down there, between his legs, the Sex God everyone calls is rimming him. Goodness. Then the two fingers add to three and then four. Marco never knows that he could open so wide. It’s still dry but thankfully Mats is considerate enough to put some of the come to be as lubricant. He hopes Mats will just fuck him fast and hard and _rough_ because this rimming – no matter how nice or how good, it’s so slow and fucking a tease.

Different with Marco, Mats is enjoying what he’s doing. He loves to see the frustration on Marco’s face or how red the blonde’s cock in front of him. He knows that just a simple lick there and Marco would come, but no, Mats won’t allow that. He’s kind enough to let Marco came before so now, he is the one deciding and he only permits Marco to come when his cock is inside the hole and it’s exactly what he’s going to do next.

His left hand awkwardly trying to find the lube he bought when he went to the sex shop before. Opening the cap with one hand swiftly, Mats puts enough amount on his cock while licking and pounding into Marco’s hole. He feels accomplished for doing those stuffs together. Marco won’t know what is going to wait later and he smirks thinking that. His eyes glance at the shining thing from the black plastic, knowing exactly what that is.

Marco should know that Mats is not just buying collar for him when the older man went out to a sex shop. For heaven sake, he should have seen the cock ring coming. He was too busy stopping himself from coming when he feels something cold sliding down on his cock. Opening his eyes, he meets with the cock ring and a smirking Mats who is stroking his own cock. “Since I’m very kind, I’m helping you, doesn’t it look good on you?”

Hell it looks good on Marco, the blonde knows but he also knows that he can’t come unless Mats lets him. He could use his hands to just release the ring but again, Mats has bound him with the words. _No coming or he’ll stop_. Judging from the half hard cock from Mats, Marco knows that’s not possible but licking his lips, if a _bitch_ Mats wants and a _bitch_ he’ll be.

Mats is grinning when he sees the inflicted reaction on Marco’s face. Without waiting for the _bitch_ to blink or realize what’s going on, he pulls Marco’s thighs until the knees touch Marco’s upper body. The blonde is flexible, Mats gives kudos to that. Licking his lips to see the twitching and red hole there, Mats doesn’t waste any time to push his cock inside in one thrust. He waits for a while though until Marco is aware of what Mats is doing. No matter how much he wants to _ruin_ the blonde, doesn’t mean he wants to _break_ it.

Believing that Marco is ready, Mats pulls himself earning a disappointed moan from Marco. Chuckles, the _bitch_ is still loud even though he’s told not to. Then Mats pushes himself inside again, feeling the warmth surrounding his cock. Gosh, even after all the preparations, Marco is still freaking tight. He thrusts again, trying to find the sweet spot that could give lots of pleasure to Marco. When he finds one, Marco moans – or pants. However, he deliberately misses it at the next thrust then pushes it right on the next one. He does that and loving to see that he could put the blonde at its edge.

It’s a fucking intentionally that Mats misses his prostrate and Marco wants to hit his _captain_ for doing that. Image that one moment it brings you pleasure, and the next it’s a bit pain. Having those conflicted feelings one another almost drives Marco to insanity (and yet it’s still pleasurably). “Nghh!” His mouth is opened, saliva is licking there but he could care less. He couldn’t talk just yet but his mouth is asking to let out. He wants – _needs –_ to come.

Grabbing on the headboard, Marco balances himself with Mats’ thrusts. Trying to breathe evenly.

“Can’t wait to come, I see.” Still with that grin on his face. “You know I’ve been thinking to tear your jersey apart on the locker room. Everyone will adore your beautiful body, yes they would.” Marco slips another moan. “Then I will claim you there, with everyone watching how you suck my cock and how willing you are to take my cock in your hole. They will hear you beg for more. Fuck they won’t even think of their wives or their partners and I believe they will want to stand in line, to have a taste of you. Do you want that?” Marco doesn’t reply, only panting hard.

Snickers, Mats continues. “I’ve been wanting to do that, when you went to hug Mario, fuck that. When you fell down with your ass on the field, I want you to feel hurt and remember what I’ve done to this little hole. Fuck, so tight. Or maybe, I should come inside you before match and puts a plug there so everytime you walk, you’ll look at your ass. People will be wondering why but you – oh gosh – you’ll blush and says it’s nothing. But I know, I know that you’re feeling so full, with my come inside you.”

Marco can’t take it anymore. The pleasures are too much. He needs to come soon. Using his right hand, he tries to reach for Mats, begging to come. He barely touches Mats before he feels his wrists are being pinned.

“Since you’re a _bitch,_ we should try taking you from behind.” Chuckling, Mats increasing his speed. The friction makes his cock harden and he will come soon. While his right hand is holding Marco’s wrist, his left hand went to Marco’s cock. Slowly, he pulls away the ring and Marco comes just then. Mats comes after two more thrusts, fully inside Marco.

Taking a deep breathe, he leans down, Marco’s legs have lied back down on the bed, kissing Marco sloppily while his hands are undoing Marco’s collar. “Good _girl_ ,” he whispers. Marco smiles at Mats, who does the same. Soon, the blonde faints and Mats slowly lies the former. He pulls his cock and some come drips out from Marco’s hole. A very sexy view, he might add and if he’s not that tired, he will probably do some rimming again. But he’s tired and Marco has long fallen asleep and as much as it’s enticing, he needs to clean both of them before they woke up in stickiness.

Caressing Marco’s forehead gently, he gives a peck there. “Sleep tight my _princess_ , you are doing well today, you deserves your reward,” he whispers.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Will love to know what do you think ;)


End file.
